Friends
by Kewi11
Summary: HUMAN. high school Isabelle & Clary are best friends, Alec, Isabelle's brother, has an old friend and his dad coming in town. Isabelle decides to play matchmaker...
1. Chapter 1

This is obviously my first story... I have written one with my best friend Anni. It's from The Morganville Vampires Series, called **"Mountain or Molehill?"  
****Disclaimer: **I am not, will not, and will never be Cassandra Clare :( I have simply borrowed her characters...

**CLARY'S POV**

Christmas break was almost over. Two more days and it's back to school for everyone. I was sleeping over at Isabelle's house. They were going to have some people over today, so Izzy and I had decided to go to the mall.

"So who's coming over today?" I asked.  
"What? Oh, old family friend. They're only coming over for a little so I'm off the hook today, but I have to be there tomorrow for dinner. It's Alec's friend and his dad. No big production." Isabelle said and started to pack her purse.

"Oh, sounds fun! Another addition to Alec's geek squad." I said with amusement clear in my voice.

Isabelle laughed. "Hey! Give him a break! He's mommy's little boy!"

They were both cracking up as they got into Isabelle's car and headed toward the mall.

**ISABELLE'S POV.**

The Morgansterns were supposed to be here like twenty minutes ago. I was in my room texting Clary and looking through some magazines.

"Isabelle!" I heard Alec yell.

"In here!" I yelled going to open the door.

"Jace and his dad are almost here, and YOU get to set the table. Congrats!" He said throwing a dirty rag in my face. _Jackass._

When I finished setting the table I went into the living room to find a familiar face. Jace. I remember him from when we were so little. He used to be our best friend. Mostly like another brother. He would defend me from Alec, but also make fun of me like a brother. "JACE!" I screamed and ran to hug him.

He seemed a little surprised by my enthusiasm but hugged me back. "Hey you! Where's your pigtails and overalls?" he said with a smile.

"Ha Ha, very funny. I learned how to shop."

Dinner was great. We laughed a lot. Jace's mom died when he was born so that was a specific topic we stayed far away from. I remembered how much I loved Jace. I would never think of him in a romantic way, but in a brotherly way. After dinner we talked about boys and such. I found out that he took Alec's side for every opinion he had about my old boyfriends.

"Aw! Now I have two brothers to kick some jerk's ass when I need them too!" I said giving them a hug.

"Anytime, Iz. It's what I'm here for." Jace said.

"Unless they're like insanely big. Then, you're on your own." Alec said.

"Ditto," Jace agreed.

"Just like old times! Except instead of kicking ass, you would kick dirt in their face"

"Oh the younger years…"

The night ended soon. Everyone went home and I went on video chat with Clary deciding what to wear to school tomorrow.

**CLARY'S POV**

First Day Of School.

As usual I walked in and met Isabelle at our lockers. We had them next to each other. We had about two classes together, but we always meet up in the hall and at lunch to talk about the winter hookups and breakups. So far, twelve hookups and eight breakups and it's not even eight o'clock yet.

First class was boring. Can someone please explain to me why I'm in science class when I could give a flying frog about how a starfish eats and craps? Second period was way more interesting. I loved literature. It was an easy class and we just hung out and talked with our oblivious teacher. What made this class extra awesome, was the new kid. He walked in, quietly saying his name to the teacher. I was in the middle of talking to Jessica when her attention turned and she stared, mouth open and everything.

"Oh. My. God."

"What?" I asked as I turned. "Who IS that?" I asked her.

"I don't know… but I WILL find out." She said with a look that made me want to drop the conversation as soon as it started.

I turned to Alec to ask him who he was. This was the only class I had with Alec because it was advanced placement. "Hey. Alec. Whose that?"

"Huh?" He said as he turned to me, "Oh, that's Jace. Ask Iz." He got up and walked over to introduce Jace to his friends.

**ISABELLE'S POV**

I was so looking forward to second period. I had class with Simon. He's amazing! I've been crushing on him for like two months. We've flirted and everything, but he hasn't asked me out yet. There's a dance in a few weeks. I'm positive he's going to ask me out. Alec will go all protective bringing Jace into it and— oh god. This is going to be more complicated than I thought.

Ms. Berry moved seats so I don't sit next to Simon anymore. Though, through the whole class, he would look at me and when I would turn, he would smile and turn away. _Damn he's hot._

When class was over, I had to stay to ask Ms. Berry a question about our project. I walked out of the classroom to find Simon leaning against the wall with that _I'm so cool_ look. I walked up to him smiling. "Hey."

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you." He said returning the smile.

"Oh? About what?" I asked as we started walking down the hall to my locker.

"Well, I was going to ask you to the dance, but I don't want to wait that long." He said taking his _I'm so cool_ pose again leaning on Clary's locker.

"I'm having some people over on Friday. Come." I said, smiled, and shut my locker. He just smiled so I turned and started walking to my next class. I saw Clary but I couldn't get to her so I text her. _Need 2 talk 2 u ASAP. My house. See ya_

I would've talked to her at lunch, but I had to take a test. The rest of the day went by fast. I think I failed my test. Oh well. Alec agreed to take Clary with us. It was Clary, Alec, Jace, and I. I tried to hint things to Clary but she didn't really understand what it meant, so we text. Alec had Jace trying to read our messages. Clary was the smart one who moved to the front, but I was unable to move, so I pushed Jace across the seat and kept him pushed up against the door. We were cracking up the whole time.

When we got to my room, the gushing started. I went on and on about how Simon asked me out and every detail about it. We went on and on about guys and gossip.

"Oh my god! I have the perfect person to set you up with!" I was jumping up and down in my bed.

"Izzy…" She gave me a warning tone.

"Oh don't worry! This one is GOING to be good. I think I'll even get Alec's approval of him too."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh you'll see," I said with a smile that definitely showed I was up to something. Her terrified expression satisfied me.

Again, this is my first solo-story... please review and tell me what you think!!! If you would like this to continue, tell me what you think should happen next! Thank you for reading :)  
-Missy


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I'm aware I haven't updated recently…. And I'm sorry. I'm not really as into this story as I first was when I decided to write it… I plan on updating something to keep the story up. I'm writing another story that I'm more into and I plan on finishing that. It only needs one more chapter to finish, so once I'm done with that, I'll continue with this.. again, sorry for not updating sooner…**

**Kewi11**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: So it has been way too long since I posted this story. I'm very sorry, but at least I'm continuing with the story! I was going back and forth on whether I should just delete the story or continue. So… here is the next chapter that has taken over 6 months to be written.

Disclaimer: These are not my Characters.

Clary's POV

After Izzy had told me that she was going to set me up with someone, I was curious but scared at the same time. The last time Izzy tried to set me up with someone, it was Jason. Everyone knew how that ended. Let's just say that the kid is currently in jail. Of course she had said that Alec would most likely give his approval since Alec certainly did not like Jason. I guess that would be a plus.

She finally convinced me that I would at least give her a chance by the end of the night. After that night, I didn't hear about her plans for a few days. She was having a party Friday and said that would be when her plan took action.

"Isabelle, I will not wear that." I took my stance and did not falter while she sat there with her pleading face, 5 inch pumps, and a skin tight mini dress.

"Oh come on, Clary! You would look amazing! He would totally be all over you! Just try it."

"No."

"Clary! You have to! It'll drive him crazy! For me, please!" She begged.

"Isabelle, there is no possible way you will get me into that. You're delusional." By this time, our voices were raised enough so that the rest of the house could hear something was going on.

"What's going on in here?" A new voice came into her room.

I turned to find Jace, Alec and Izzy's long lost friend, enter the room. _Damn he's hot._

"Izzy is trying to get me to wear something that no doubt came out of Aline's closet."

"Did not! You know that deep down you are dying to wear this!"

"Isabelle, I don't care who you're trying to get me to impress! I will not put that thing on!"

"You really need to loosen up, Clary. This outfit is totally killer."

"No." Jace was completely forgotten about by now.

"Wait. Who is she trying to impress?" Jace spoke up.

Isabelle's eyes went wide as she turned to Jace, "No one."

"Isabelle why don't you just go in your closet and find something else that actually covers." I drew her attention back away from Jace. She gets distracted easily.

"Jace, wouldn't Clary look killer in this!" She held up the lack of dress and pumps.

"Uh, well-" He was cut off by Izzy, "Jace! Answer the question!"

"Yes." He said and then turned and left.

Isabelle was sporting a smirk as she turned to me, "Told ya!"

After about another half-hour of fighting and then two hours of getting dressed, we walked downstairs to find that only a few of Alec's friends have arrived. I was wearing a black dress that went about 3/4 the way down my thigh. It was a little tight, but definitely not as tight as the other one she wanted me to wear. She wouldn't budge on the heels until we were walking out of her room and I tripped almost twisting my ankle. "Yeah, maybe those aren't the best idea. No worries! I have backups!"

We walked downstairs where the party had already started. I heard Isabelle mumble something about how it was good there were only a few people here so far. "Oh Clary! There's my date! Why don't you mingle. Maybe you will meet you're match without my help." She gave me a wink and walked away to find Simon. I always found them to be a unique couple. He was so geek, and she was so popular. I mean, Simon was in our group, and he was cool, but he was definitely a gamer. He's my best friend, but instead of knowing the score of last night's game, he knows how to defeat every level to his games. I rolled my eyes and walked away to socialize.

"Clary!" I turned around to meet Maia at the bar in the kitchen. She was pouring a soda and asked if I wanted one. I took one thankfully and we started talking. "Oh my god! This is just gold. Look at Jess and the new kid! Holy crap someone video tape this! She looks so desperate. You think she bought the bombshell just for tonight? Maybe daddy bought out all of them in Victoria's secret." We were cracking up watching Jess continue to lean over to get him to look down her shirt.

"Poor girl," I sighed, "maybe we should save her from the embarrassment seeing as though he is definitely not interested."

"Nah! This is too rich!" She said cracking up again.

We were laughing so hard when she ran her hand up his arm and he flinched back, looking scared of what she would do next. He turned and saw us laughing hysterically at them. Using us as an excuse, he reluctantly left Jessica and came toward us. "Enjoy yourself?" Maia asked him.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." He said; his voice was dripping with sarcasm. I was still trying to stop my laughing. He turned to look at me, "I see you got out of Isabelle's clothing." He looked me up and down.

I had stopped laughing by now, and was just smiling, "It was difficult, but I succeeded. All it took was a lot of arguing and a fake fall."

He laughed lightly, "It's a shame. Had you worn that, you wouldn't even need a fake fall to get every guy in here to jump at the chance to help you."

"I'm shocked! Did I just get a compliment from you? Say your final words people, the world is coming to an end!"

"Ha, Ha! The world would not end while I'm still in existence. It's a known fact." He held a smirk on his face.

"I assume that Jace is Jace's best friend."

"Try not to be jealous of Jace."

"How can I not? My entire existence revolves around you!" I don't think I could have put any more sarcasm into my words. Maia was laughing as she turned to go talk to a group standing next to the couch.

I didn't get to hear what he was going to say next because Isabelle came up to us smiling. "Clary!"

"Isabelle! What's up?"

"Well, I was going to find you and bring you to your future boyfriend." She stated.

I groaned, "Who is it Iz?"

She looked me straight in the eye as she said, "Jace."

My face resembled shock, "What?"

She looked at Jace and then back at me and started laughing, "I'm totally kidding! Come on! He's talking to Alec right now!"

I looked at Jace who still looked shocked. Isabelle dragged me through the door into the living room. I saw Alec was talking with a kid I have never seen before. "Clary, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Clary. Sebastian doesn't go to our school, but he is a senior at IHS." She turned to Sebastian, "Clary goes to Ali-High. Have fun!" With that, she grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him out of the room.

A/N: I hope you review! Tell me what you think. Also if you've read any great stories, tell me in the review!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: So this story is too slow to be saying it's moving at a snail's pace. I'm really sorry for dragging this out forever. I'm really not all that pumped for it so it takes a while. But I hope it's worth the wait.

Disclaimer: not my characters

"_Clary, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Clary. Sebastian doesn't go to our school, but he is a senior at IHS." She turned to Sebastian, "Clary goes to Ali-High. Have fun!" With that, she grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him out of the room._

CLARY POV

"Wait, what?"

"Hey, Clary! So this whole setup thing…" He said while sliding closer to me on the couch. "I've heard so much about you." I looked at him a little surprised. "Well, not exactly, but I'd like too." He reached to put his hand on my leg but I jumped up from my temporary position on the couch.

"Yeah, me too, but I need to use the bathroom. So excuse me…" I mumbled out and made a mad dash out of the room. Of course, like all good movies, I had to run into Jace.

"Oh, sorry!"

"I'd run into a hundred guys if it would get me away from one."

He leaned against a wall, "Things not going too well in Isabelle's city of set-ups?"

I groaned, "I must have forgotten to write 'doesn't go for creepy' when I bought the plane ticket."

He laughed, "It can't be that bad."

"I'd probably be wearing less than Iz's outfits if I were still in there. Against my will might I add."

"Ooo, I'd recommend using a different travel agency next time."

I sighed, "I just want to find one to take me out of this place."

He straightened up and pulled out his keys. "What do you say to an all expense paid field trip?"

I smiled back at him grabbed his keys and walked out the front door with him on my tail.

JACE POV

I drove her to the nearest park, which happened to be about ten minutes from the house. The car ride wasn't meant saying much. When I pulled into the parking lot, her face lit up and she was out of the car before it was fully in park. I chuckled to myself and got out to join her.

"How many times have you been to a park?" I asked her.

"I haven't been to one since I was a kid. I miss it. My mom used to take all the time. She would paint and draw while I would play on the slide or the swings or slide." She ran her fingers along the side of the slide. I gave her a curious look. She turned and looked at me over her shoulder. "Race you to the swings!" And she was off.

She got to the swings first due to the fact that I had no warning, though I was very close behind. We sat down and stared at the sky for a while before I spoke up. "So what do you do when you're not with Izzy?"

She looked back at me. "I don't know. I usually draw or paint like my mom, or I volunteer at this park place. There are kids there between two and twelve years old. They only have one parent who works late or night shift or something."

"What do you do there?"

She smiled thinking about them. "Well it's usually Simon and I but he got a real job now. The boys would say that girls were gross and everything; meanwhile, he would try and convince them that he was a ladies' man and that it was cool. They're not dumb kids. He once brought out a picture of Isabelle and they were convinced he cut it out of a magazine.

"I would end up taking half the girls and boys and we'd play kickball, soccer, or something. Of course half the girls were convinced that they were boys' sports, and half the boys were scared they would fall or embarrass themselves in front of the girls. The girls that would actually play were really good, except for the fact that the boys liked to cheat and trip them or something. They really are good kids."

She looked over at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble." She blushed and looked down.

"No, don't be. They sound really cool. You're lucky."

"You know, you could come and volunteer with me tomorrow." She offered.

I smiled, "Sure."

We kept conversation up for a little while until she realized it was eleven o'clock. "I should better get back."

"Oh yeah, right."

"You should know that I had a lot of fun." She said getting up.

I stood up with her and led her back to the car. "Me too, and I'll be looking forward to meeting your little minions tomorrow."

She grinned. "Get excited. Some of the girls get protective of their leader when it comes to boys."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there is this boy that is a 'Jace in the making' who likes to put on the moves. The girls of course chase him around the basketball court till he surrenders."

I laughed. "Well at least he's got all the girls chasing after him. I may be able to give him a pointer or two on actually getting the girl." I winked.

"And how would you know how to get the girl? I seem to remember you having Jess all over you. Personally, I wouldn't consider that a girl."

"Touché."

CLARY POV

I picked up Jace at around nine in the morning. He seemed awake and ready to go. When we got there, he jumped in and started playing with the kids. All the girls ran to him and begged him to play house with them. He first refused, but their adorable faces obviously cracked him down.

He ended up becoming the husband. After a lot of fighting and tears over who would be the wife, we decided to take playtime outside. "It seems as though you've got a lot of ladies running after you. I never knew you were such a charmer. Take it slow, and be nice. I don't want them going crazy when you have to break up with them because they are a little clingy." I said.

"I wouldn't worry. There's something else on my mind." He looked at me. He was pulled away by Katelyn who insisted that he was on her team.

We decided to play touch football. It was girls against boys. It was no surprise that all the girls wanted to play to impress Jace, while all the boys wanted to play to learn from him. They learn so young.

The game started and Jace's team wasn't going easy. I had a team huddle with my girls. "Do you guys want those boys to win?" They all shook their heads. "Do you want to show them that girls are better? They think that we can't do anything because we are girls. Is that true?" They shook their heads again. "I can't hear you." "No!" They said. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked again. "No!" They said louder, making all the boys look over. Sara jumped up and screamed. "Let's beat those smelly boys!" I turned to Jace and smirked. He just smiled and shook his head.

I usually try to keep the ball away from me when we play so the kids can have their fun. Jace seemed to be doing the same, but when the score was 4-5 and it was the last play, my girls were scared. "We're going to lose!" Megan said.

"No we're not! We can do this, girls! We're better than them!"

When the play started, Megan had the ball. She freaked out when the ball was given to her, and threw it to me. The boys turned and started running toward me. "Oh god." I caught Jace's eye before I turned and ran. He held a playful smirk.

I almost had the touchdown, running full speed because I knew Jace was right behind me. I tripped on one of girl's shoe that was in the middle of the field. Jace tripped as well and fell on my trying to catch himself. "Well damn. I almost had it. Not to mention the fact that I actually had Jace chasing after me."

"Well for one, you lost, and two, I caught you."

"No I do believe you just fell on me. The ground caught me."

He just looked at me until slowly bringing his lips down to mine. Kissing him was like nothing before. Just when it started to heat up, Ali ran up and started yelling at me. "He's mine! Haven't you ever heard of the girl code? You don't steal another girl's man!" She turned to Jace, "And you! We are through!" She yelled, emphasizing each word.

We both just stared at her in surprise. Jace spoke up, "This is all my fault. I'm sorry Ali. I have been a horrible boyfriend, but don't be mad at Clary though." He was being sincere as he got up and picked her up with him brushing the hair out of her face.

"Humph. Fine, I forgive you Clary; but Jace, if you ever kiss her again, we won't get married." He tried to hide his smile as he agreed.

When everyone went in for snack, Jace and I lagged behind. "I'm sorry for ruining your relationship with your girlfriend. I promise it won't happen again." I told him.

He smiled. "It's okay. I should have known better. I almost lost my wife, how stupid of me!" We both burst out laughing. He put his arm around me as we started walking toward the building. When Ali glared out the window at us, we stopped laughing and his arm dropped. She shot daggers at me and went back to her seat and began eating her animal crackers and juice box. We started laughing again, taking my hand in his and entered the building.

A/N: I hope this was worth the wait! Review and tell me if I should have a follow up chapter with mostly fluff.


End file.
